


Confessions

by HappinessIsBlau



Series: Fallout 4 Daily Writing Prompt Fills [17]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: Sophia just shook her head and flipped the page of her Grognak comic, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something short and simple to break up the angst party that these fics have turned into. It's sort of combining two little drabbles, but I kinda dig it. Hope you enjoy!

“I smoked weed in college,” Sophia told Hancock one day as they were grabbing every bit of salvage that they could from Libertalia. 

The damn place kept filling up with Raiders, and it was much too scary to make into a Minutemen Settlement. Therefore, it had to be sunk. Before that, though -- why not take everything not nailed down? It wasn’t like the fish were going to use it or anything. Did fish still exist in their pre-mutated form anywhere? 

“I’ve never tried it. All I know is anecdotal evidence -- from a certain pre-war ghoul who does business in Goodneighbor but don’t tell her that I told you that she told me -- that the shit was boring.”

Sophia was caught halfway between being amused that dear Daisy had partaken in a vice or a bit horrified that Hancock knew what the stuff was, but she shrugged. 

“They used to call it a ‘gateway drug’ and show this really awful movie called ‘Reefer Madness’ or something that basically said that if you smoked it, you’d become a sex-crazed maniac. Unfortunately, all it really does is make you stupid for a few hours and really hungry.” 

Hancock snorted, picking up the third traffic cone in a row and putting it into a shopping cart that they’d lifted from the local Super-Duper Mart for the reason of carrying as much scrap as possible. 

“Let me know if you want something good. All the charisma you have, just imagine if you popped a few Mentats. You’d be able to talk anyone into, or out of anything.” He waggled his brow for effect, which would have had much more effect if he had eyebrows. 

Sophia just rolled her eyes and added more to their scrap cart. 

\--

 

“You know,” Hancock drawled one morning as he finally began to come awake with his third cup of coffee. Sophia sipped at hers in her favorite chipped mug, raising her eyebrows to show interest. The guy definitely wasn’t a morning person; she was surprised that he was awake enough at this point to say anything. He could sleep until the early evening if left to his own devices. 

Hancock continued, “I have always been into red-haired women.” 

Sophia just shook her head and flipped the page of her Grognak comic, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. 

After a minute, she cleared her throat. 

“I guess I should tell you that my natural hair color isn’t red.”


End file.
